


SCP–2970–«Политтехнолог»

by tsepesh



Category: SCP Foundation, The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/pseuds/tsepesh
Summary: Что случилось с Малкольмом Такером после 4.07 в мире, где действует Фонд





	SCP–2970–«Политтехнолог»

Название: SCP–2970–«Политтехнолог»  
Канон: В гуще событий/SCP-foundation  
Автор: WTF Capaldi 2015  
Форма: статья об объекте SCP  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Малкольм Такер, персонажи вселенной SCP  
Категория: джен  
Рейтинг: R  
Размер: мини, 1282 слова  
Задание: SCP!AU  
Примечание 1: Что случилось с Малкольмом Такером после 4.07 в мире, где действует Фонд  
Примечание 2: О Фонде и его деятельности: LINK  
Классы объектов: LINK  
Стандартные условия содержания гуманоидных обектов: LINK  
Зона 32: Расположена недалеко от географического северного полюса. Служит хранилищем объектов класса «Евклид» и близких к классу «Кетер» объектов, для содержания и/или исследования которых требуются условия низкой температуры. В числе содержащихся здесь объектов - SCP-037, пятисантиметровая звезда, что с высокой долей вероятности делает Директора Зоны д-ра █████████ физиком.  
События класса AK и PN: LINK  
Примечание 3: В тексте есть пасхалки (подсказка - связанные с неточностями в Условиях сдерживания). Отгадавших автор после деанона поздравит.  
Для голосования: #. WTF Capaldi 2015 - работа "SCP – 2970 – «Политтехнолог»"

SCP-2970-«Политтехнолог»  
Объект № : SCP-2970  
Класс объекта: Кетер / Ожидает реклассификации  
Особые условия содержания: Объект должен содержаться в стандартной камере повышенной безопасности содержания гуманоидов класса С-1, находящейся на Участке содержания 32/2970-█████████ Зоны 32. Сотрудникам с уровнем допуска ниже 4 запрещены любые попытки коммуникации с объектом. Сотрудникам с уровнем допуска 4 и выше для осуществления коммуникации с объектом требуется разрешение О5–11. В камеру объекта категорически запрещается проносить любые материалы, содержащие актуальную информацию о политической ситуации в мире, также запрещается установка и эксплуатация любых устройств для дистанционного приема и передачи информации.

Обслуживающему персоналу класса D категорически запрещены любые попытки коммуникации с объектом. В случае подобного нарушения условий содержания виновный должен быть немедленно допрошен и устранен (итерация 1, правила были изменены после Инцидента 2970–1).  
Итерация 2. Весь обслуживающий персонал класса D должен использовать звукоизолирующие наушники при контакте с объектом. Обслуживающему персоналу класса D категорически запрещены любые попытки коммуникации с объектом. В случае подобного нарушения условий содержания виновный должен быть немедленно допрошен и устранен (итерация 2 не вступила в силу из-за Инцидента 2970–2/PN).  
Итерация 3. Для обслуживания объекта в Зону 32 были переведены █ сотрудников класса D с удаленными барабанными перепонками. Этих сотрудников класса D категорически запрещено обучать жестовым языкам, а также любым европейским письменным языкам.

Аудиозаписи, сделанные в камере содержания объекта, запрещены к прослушиваю сотрудникам с уровнем допуска ниже 4. Сотрудникам с уровнем допуска 4 и выше необходимо разрешение О5–11. Ежедневно аудиозаписи из камеры содержания объекта должны отправляться О5–11, с них запрещено делать аналоговые и цифровые копии.

Ежедекадный осмотр психолога Фонда отменяется вплоть до особого распоряжения. В первый месяц объекту предписан курс антибиотиков, общеукрепляющих и противовирусных препаратов. Описание: SCP-2970 — белый мужчина, седеющий брюнет, рост 183 см, возраст приблизительно 50–55 лет. Телосложение астеническое, физическая сила соответствует обычным для подобных параметров показателям. Экстраординарные способности к убеждению и подчинению, из-за условий содержания невозможно выявить гипнотический или меметический компоненты.

Согласно полученным во время Инцидента 2970–1 материалам, способен генерировать акустическую волну, достаточную для разрыва барабанной перепонки.

Протокол Инцидента 2970–1 (восстановлен согласно видеоматериалам и показаниям свидетелей).  
Сотрудник D-███ подходит к двери камеры содержания объекта для передачи лотка с пищей. Во время передачи лотка сотрудник D-███ обменивается с объектом несколькими репликами (из-за установленных ограничений содержаний разговора неизвестно), после чего закрывает правое ухо обеими руками и начинает движение в сторону Службы безопасности.  
Сотрудник D-███, будучи перемещен в медотсек, выкрикивает несколько бессвязных слов, после чего хватает медицинский пинцет со стола доктора █████████ и протыкает себе им барабанную перепонку левого уха. При попытке офицеров службы безопасности █████ и █████ приблизиться сотрудник D-███ проталкивает пинцет глубже и в течение нескольких минут умирает.  
Вскрытие показало только механические повреждения мозга, соответствующие траектории пинцета. Условия содержания обновлены (см. Итерация 2)

Примечание от д-ра █████████ . Сотрудник D-███ был осужден за убийства, совершенные из националистических побуждений. Может ли это помочь?

Протокол Инцидента 2970–2/PN (восстановлен по видеоматериалам и показаниям свидетелей).

После событий Инцидента 2970–1 были пересмотрены условия содержания в части, касающейся поведения сотрудников класса D. Новые условия содержания не успели реализовать из-за Инцидента 2970–2/PN.

В течение суток после Инцидента 2970–1, пока разрабатывались и вводились в действие новые Условия содержания, обслуживание объекта производилось согласно прежним, что, вероятно, привело к контакту или неоднократным контактам персонала класса D с объектом.

В ██:██ по местному времени все сотрудники класса D начали совершать нападения на офицеров Службы безопасности. Часть сотрудников класса D после завладения оружием Службы безопасности предприняла успешную попытку проникновения на Участок содержания 32/2970- █████████ и вскрытия дверей камеры содержания объекта 2970.

В течение нескольких последующих часов в результате нападений погибло ██ сотрудников Службы безопасности и ██ сотрудников класса D, объект в это время предпринимал попытки выбраться из Участка содержания 32/2970-█████████ и, вероятно, из Зоны 32 в целом.

После неоднократных попыток связаться с О5–11 и гибели 90 процентов сотрудников Службы безопасности, директор Зоны 32 д-р █████████ связался с объектом через динамики громкой связи, предложив обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию. Дальнейший разговор происходил у выхода из основных помещений Зоны 32 и восстановлен по памяти д-ром █████████.

Д-р █████████: 2970, это бесполезно.  
Объект 2970: Так меня ещё ни один ебнутый пиздюк не называл. Почему бесполезно?  
Д-р █████████: Мы находимся за полярным кругом. Вокруг на несколько километров ничего нет, а потом начинается море. Весь транспорт, пригодный для его пересечения, у нас изъяли после того, как перевели вас. Связь у нас есть только с одним передатчиком, в определенное время суток и только кодом. Даже если вы сможете убедить передать нужный вам код, руководство может в любой момент подорвать всю Зону. Видите вон тот забор?  
Объект 2970: Вижу.  
Д-р █████████: Если вы перейдете за него, сработает автоматическая система безопасности — активируются бомбы под всей территорией. Может быть, вы вернетесь на Участок содержания и предъявите свои требования? Обещаю, что попытаюсь помочь с ними.

Далее д-р █████████ и объект 2970 обменялись несколькими репликами, в результате чего объект вернулся в камеру содержания. Весь разговор происходил на английском, который д-р █████████, швед по происхождению, знает в достаточном объеме.

Расследование Инцидента 2970–2/PN подтвердило лояльность д-ра █████████, несмотря на недопустимую передачу им сведений об условиях содержания объекту. Условия содержания обновлены (см. Итерация 3).

Запрос д-ра █████████ на привлечение к обеспечению безопасности одной из мобильных оперативных групп отклонен.

Протокол Инцидента 2970–3 (восстановлен по показаниям д-ра █████████;).

После Инцидента 2970–2/PN объект пребывает в подавленном настроении, более не предпринимает попыток коммуникации. Спустя неделю после событий Инцидента 2970–2/PN объект перестает реагировать на внешние раздражители, в т. ч. на передачу пищи.

██ .██ .20██ директор Зоны 32 д-р █████████ принимает решение связаться с объектом, для чего входит в камеру.  
Объект лежит на спальном возвышении, лицом к стене. Д-р █████████ зовет его, объект не реагирует.  
Д-р █████████ связывается по рации с наблюдающим за ним начальником службы безопасности и сообщает, что хочет подойти к объекту. Начальник службы безопасности приводит свою группу в состоянии повышенной боевой готовности.  
Д-р █████████ подходит вплотную к объекту, спрашивает разрешение присесть. Объект не реагирует. Д-р █████████ садится на спальное возвышение и, судя по движениям губ, начинает говорить.  
После получаса разговора д-р █████████ подходит к двери и по интеркому требует доставить еду. Объект ест.

По результатам Инцидента 2970–3, во время которого д-ром █████████ были грубо нарушены условия содержания, в отношении д-ра █████████ было начато служебное расследование.

Выдержки из протокола допроса д-ра █████████ .

Опрашивающий: Расскажите, почему вы решили нарушить условия содержания объекта 2970.  
Д-р █████████: Потому что он отказался от еды, а ваши чертовы условия содержания не предлагали на этот случай ничего.  
Опрашивающий: Так объект отказался от еды?  
Д-р █████████: Нет, прямо четко и недвусмысленно он не отказывался. И голодовку не объявлял. Просто перестал забирать еду. Что я должен был делать? Оставить его там умирать?  
Опрашивающий: Вы могли связаться с руководством, с О5–11, как предписывают инструкции.  
Д-р █████████: Я связывался. За те три сраных дня, когда объект нихуя не ел, я отправил О5–11 больше запросов, чем за десять лет до этого. А за неделю до этого я запрашивал хоть одного ебаного психолога раз двадцать. Этого недостаточно?  
Опрашивающий: Условиями отменен даже обычный осмотр психолога, вы не могли не понимать, что ваши запросы не удовлетворят.  
Д-р █████████: Я это дохуя понимал! Но у вашего сраного объекта после попытки побега ебало было такое, что он сейчас прыгнет на СБ-шника и обрадуется расстрелу. Я нихуя не понимаю во всех этих ебаных психиатрических штуках, но попытка самоубийства, кажется, была только вопросом времени.  
Опрашивающий: Кажется, д-р █████████, вы слишком эмоционально заинтересованы…  
Д-р █████████, перебивая опрашивающего: Я заинтересован в том, чтобы у меня человек в камере с голодухи не помер.

Выдержки из заключения д-ра █████, психолога, осматривающего д-ра █████████:  
… Возможно, что наблюдаемые существенные изменения речи д-ра █████████ (использование нецензурной лексики, ранее ему не свойственное, повышение уровня эмоциональности) свидетельствуют о влиянии SCP-2970. Рекомендую повторить проверку на лояльность и в дальнейшем исключить контакты д-ра █████████ с объектом.

В связи с событиями ██.██.2014, классифицированными как Конец света класса AK, О5–11 было принято решение о переводе объекта SCP-2970 и использовании его для сохранения режима секретности Фонда и устранения последствий.

**Author's Note:**

> Тут спрятано ещё 2 канона. Нашедшему драббл.


End file.
